Demon, Oni, and who knows what else hunter
by LeonthevocaloidFan
Summary: This will include many religious aspects, such as the more Christian's demons and Japans Oni. The main characters are going to be the vocaloids. I really would like as much feed back as possible! My goal is to make this better and more enjoyable as it goes on, so all comments are needed, nice or slightly harsh. Rating might go up later!
1. Chapter 1

This is not a happy tail, nor is it one to be ignored. This is the story of a teen named Leon who, unfortunately, is a Wiccan. Wicca is the more... Modern way to say Witch, and our unfortunate friend must not battle his way through the dark and demons of the other leading religions.

Chapter one: Demon of the bull and the bug.

Of corse, when talking about this kind of thing, the first thing that comes to mind is heaven and hell. Next are the hundreds, if not thousands, of different religions out there. For the most part, this story will involve: Wicca, Christianity and Catholicism, Atheism, and some random one's I'll talk about here and there.

My name's Leon Voc. I was named after the first Vocaloid made, or boy one that is. I was raised in a vary open house, and learned bit's of quite a few

religions but took a liking to Wicca. I'm cursed with the ability to see, talk to, and fight the darker things of all religions, what most call demons or Oni. I'm, as

said before, a Wiccan and therefore hunted by others. Sense more of us admit to our existence, the world has no choice but to except us, but that's not always a

good thing. Together with my sister, and our three friends, we hide deep in the woods. Now, I know this seams like the worst place to live, after all the stories

and such, but few people bother us and we like the peace. On days like today, overcast and constant rain, Len, my best friend and I go out to hunt and gather

food. We have some but everyone is lazy on days like this. Len can't help but complain "Did we get enough yet? I'm cold!" Sighing I give him my jacket, again

and he quickly puts it on. "Len, my friend, you can go back if you want but I have a feeling I'll find one of those strange things again." One day, actually about

three days ago, I had found something that resembled a human, but it had horns and looked almost like the minotaur of ancient times. I took no time in killing

it and bringing it back, but it was to light, almost like it was not real at all. I run face first into a low hanging branch, and Len brakes out laughing. "If only my sis

Rin could see that!" I can already feel my face growing warm at the though of him telling her, damn it! One small noise, that I mistook for a river at first, was

growing louder. "Len, we're not moving are we...?" Looking around to confirm it, we... Well _I_ was on my ass, and that was on a rock. He looks up, all the color

draining from his face, then ran. Now, for a hight impaired teen, he could move faster then a wolf! I look up, just in time to see an enormous stinger miss me by

a hair or two. "Hey, kid, thats my head your sittin' on!" I jump up and look down. Well that would explains why I didn't see the rock at first, it was a black

hornets shell... Or at lest something close to that. The only thing I am thinking of is Rin, I can't die here or she'd be sad!

Lola POV

Rin, Miku and I were making lunch when Len burst through the door. "B-BIG... BUG!" Rin was the first out the door, if Leon was involved she always was, and if

it was her then Leon was the first to go. Miku, however, knew Len tended to over react. "How big Len, three inches?" He shook his head and held up a stick, a

vary sharp stick. "Th-this is the stinger!" Now I am petrified. I can deal with bugs, at lest when

I can kill them, but that stick is at lest a foot long. "Len, honey, bugs don't..." Before she finished, a green liquid spilled on the floor and melted through it, almost

like venom of a wasp that lays it's eggs in a tree. I jump on a chair, "EWWW!" Len drops the stinger, that is luckily out of the green goo, on the floor like it bit

him. "See? Leon's sitting on the thing that came from!" Miku sighs and sits down, clearly not concerned about my brother's problem. "Leon's always been good

with this kind of thing before, he'll most likely bring the damn thing home." I knew she was right, if it was dangerous, then it became his friend.

Two hours go by and not even Rin came back yet, this was not a good sign. Leon never was out for more then a few hours, let alone most of a day, and if he

did go out in weather like this, he'd send Rin home so she didn't get sick. Then, to top it off, Len has Leon's jacket and Rin did not even bother to grab hers.

Sighing I turn to Miku, but she beats me to the punch, "We got to go look for them. Len lead the way." And when he goes to argue we both add, "Or else!" and

he bows his head. It was never hard to get him to compromise, and Leon was to stubborn to compromise so those two were a perfect hunting pair. Len starts

walking the same way Rin had run down, until I could hear a river, "Miku." I ask, "How long has there been a river?" As if to answer me, the noise stops and

Len's face turns as white as a ghost's.


	2. The first fight, kinda

Rin's POV

I run as fast as I can. Leon and a big bug? Will they fight or what? Well if that bug so much as lays one sent marker on my Leon...

Umm I mean, on my _friend _Leon, I'll rip it apart! I get there just in time to see Leon talking to some strange white haired boy with

what looks like an USB cord, and he's talking to Leon. I run right for Leon, and trap him in a hug as I tackle him and he falls, holding on

to me so I don't get hurt as bad. "Len said you were in trouble. Some crazy thing about..." I look at Leon who is glaring at the white

haired fellow. "Piko, put the stinger away, this is Rin. You know the one I was telling you about." I look over my shoulder in time to see

the USB end of his tail change back from a spike, and Piko looks thoroughly embarrassed. "Sorry, I thought she might be attacking

you." He bows and we start walking back to the house, stoping every now and then to listen. Leon decided when to stop but it seamed

like he was more paranoid then anything, and that's not how he

normally is. "Hey," I can't help but pipe up, "What's wrong with my Leon, you brake him?" I lean in close and try to be scary but he

ends up laughing. "Sorry ma'am, your not quite what..." Leon's fist interrupts his sentence, now I was curious. Leon was a vary open

person, at times it seams like he has nothing left to find out, yet here I was looking one of his secrets in the face, and it knows one of

his secrets! I glare at them both until I hear what I can only describe as a large bug flying, and both men look behind us. "Oh shit!

Leon, you told me I'd be safe, you tricked me!" Before I could jump to his defense, Leon had picked us both up and started running, I

now could see a swarm of bugs, flying in a

cloud, but there was something odd about them all. I see Leon pick up Len and barely hear him yell to Miku and Lola, the noise was so

loud it was painful to hear! Now the size of the bugs went from normal to man sized and they all had at lest some human qualities.

Leon tosses the three of us on the couch, rather carelessly tossing the boys together, and starts pulling down the metal shields he had

made to keep angry people from 'crucifying and burning' us, when I asked what he meant he refused to say more then it would hurt.

Leon POV

I see the swarm of flying demons, if it's a bug demon it now wanted me dead. Piko was the 'king' demon of air bugs, any with wings,

and wanted out of the business. "To be honest..." He said, "I have no gender but bugs give me the creeps!" How'd a thought the guy/girl...

thing

that leads the bug army of the sky, hated bugs? It was an odd twist of fate. So, thinking I kidnapped... Or demon napped their boss, the

army wanted me dead! So first the Christians came, the KKK, with their sheets on and calling me a Satanist, now the forces of

someones hell want me dead, talk about a mixed blessing. What next, Vampers and angels? On second thought... Forget I said that!

One of the angry bee-like demons stabs a stinger through the steel plating, so much for safe but I know this would not last long.

"Everyone, down in the basement! Lola, take them 'there' now!" Long ago, I had made a tunnel that would go all the way out of the

mountain, but found an underground oasis instead. Grabbing the, unfortunately, only weapon we keep in the house not for hunting...

Wait! "Len, ready your bow!" He was a better shot anyways, and I was good enough with a sword to last in a fight. I was damn glad he

was a good shot to! Arrow after arrow, inches from my head, right in his target with perfect precision.

"Good shot!" He would have to go soon, when they get through I would be the only thing between them and him. A stinger whizzes by,

it was meant to hit Len but the bug died before aiming correctly, due to my blade in it's face. "Len, time for you to go, catch up whit the

others and be ready. When I come, I'm going to give you and your sis a big, back braking, hug!" He smiled, and is almost out of arrows,

nodding he asks, "Is that a threat or promise?" Chuckling he jumps down and the first of the bugs brakes through. "GIVE HER BACK!"

Her, it must be in a fit from a memory, died to save someone most likely and they stilled died. "DON'T! DON'T TOUCH HER!" I take it's

head off, poor thing. By the time it's head hits the floor another one had taken it's place, damn! Before it can yell, I take it's head off.

Yes, the head is the fastest way to get rid of these things, but they never really die, it's such a pain! They all stop, and I grab the sword

in both hands and yell, "What, someone call timeout?" An arrow flying by my head answers my question. "Len! Damn it I thought..." I

turn my head, keeping an eye on the bugs and see Piko, Rin, and someone with a scare across his head, all carrying a weapon of some

kind. "Al, get our stuff, Miku cover us as best you can! Leon, the tunnels over run. Len and Lola are counting on us to clear a path!" I

nod, and get right down to business. One, two, three, Rin jumps into the fray, ten, eleven, Piko tosses his bow and pulls a sword, joining

in. I grab his shoulder, "Keep her safe, I'm going down." He nods and I hop down, who needs ladders? I hit the ground and run, killing a

few huge beetles on the way. "Lola, Len, fall back and clear the path! I'm going to blow this place sky high, you got ten minutes!" They

nod and Lola falls back, but Len stands his ground, "You need someone to watch your ass!" I nod, silently thankful for the help and a

friend I trust being there. Dashing straight at a stag beetle, who is hosting a human face behind it's pinchers, and at the last moment

possible, sliding under it. Stabbing my blade as deep as I can and gouging out chunks of it's shell, I kick it's legs out from under it. Len

finishes it with a pitch-black arrow in it's eye, the damn thin takes up most of the hall!

Len POV

I finish the huge beetle before it can turn on Leon, he's a fool! Risking his life just to kill one bug when hundreds, if not thousands more

are behind it. We have to hold them here till Lola gives us the word that, oh yeah, Leon decided to blow the tunnel. Well it's one way to

kill them all! I pull the arrows, just as promised, black as the night and could drop any monster, with the right aim of corse. So here is

Leon, the only one still using a normal weapon, killing monster. That Big Al guy must have lied! "Only a monster can kill one of these

with a normal weapon, with one or two exceptions that is." Well, my friend is no monster and sure as hell killin these things. "Leon, if

we're doing this it's got to be soon!" I hear a grunt over the noise of dying bugs that lets me know he heard and agrees. So, with out

wasting a moment I set the first of the explosives.


	3. There's an alien?

Piko POV

I cut through the creatures I once called family. One after another they fall. Oddly colored blood now coated the ground, and death

takes all of the plants the blood touches. Rin, a small girl who is completely in love with one of the people here, fights with a cold hate

aimed at the monsters, demons, slaves. Big Al, an underground demon who betrayed his own for the sake of a few mortals and supplied

us with proper weapons. Lola, a strong woman how has fought before, not quite like this though. The only one I could not tell much

about is Leon. I only caught a brief glance of him in battle, what ever he was, it was dangerous. This little family, I can't help but

respect. They have love, hate, care, and understanding. To top it off, they even have a chain of command! I watch as the last of my old

family falls and Rin runs back to watch for her brother and Leon. Lola grabs my arm, "You got a lot to explain! For now, we are going to

the mountains, fallow Miku!" Ah, how could I forget Miku? She was literally an angel. Why would any of the heavens send a perfecter

here? It dose not matter at the moment, I've singed my death warrant already. Why not side with whoever was willing to stand, or let

me stand, together. I remember parts of what it was like to be human, so, so many years ago. It was the start of the witch hunting,

and I was accused of witch craft. I was given a choice, tossed in the river or burned alive. I know both were death in the end so why not

fire? The day I was to burn, a woman came to me with a promise, "I'll save you form this fate, but you'll be mine till _he_ comes to save

you." She spat the word he, live one might spit something bitter. I agreed, anything is better then this, right? I was wrong! For the last,

who knows how long really, I have served my master without question. In turn she keeps me from being burned. Two days ago,

something stirred inside my sole. Hell I didn't even know I still had one! So I set out to find what was poking around inside me. Thats

when I saw her, my master, "Oh, Piko I'm going to miss you. Go and find this man, the one who is not from any one of our worlds. Then

when it's over, you'll have a choice to make." Just like that she was gone, but I saw her tears. Who would make my green haired love

cry, and why? I knew she would always own my heart. She saved me from worse then she put me through. Setting out to find what

she called, "not from any world" and the last place I thought it would end up was, in a mountain! Now, for a bug demon like me, no

problem, but someone had become upset at me for leaving and sent the 'low level' demons to catch me. Thats when I ran into him. He

punched one of the bees in the face after sitting on it, his friend ran like he was doing something important. One hit and the bee's shell

exploded, I could not help myself, "Holy shit man! What was that?" We chit chatted for a bit and Rin, who Leon did not know he was in

love with, come over. Now, she's a short, average girl but in his eyes, she surpassed a super model! Of corse I did not believe him fully,

but if you look just at her spiritual energy, you'd think she was a monster. Her energy is huge, any sole could feed on it for damn near

ever. As soon as she came into site though, all the dark energy and power vanished from Leon, and he resembled the most noble angel

I had ever seen. It was quite a change I must say. Now I'm running side by side with his sister, but she's completely human. I notice

her hair is black and eyes brown, Leon's hair is blond and has green eyes, how odd. I shrug it off, now is not the time to think about it, I

still need to find the man who is nothing... Wait, if he is not from earth, heaven, or hell... DAMN IT am I looking for an alien?


	4. Big BOOM and big secret!

Rin POV

I wait for Leon and Len to come out, but only hear more shells brake. Did they think that the two of them could stop ALL

the bugs? I hop down, it was only a short drop from where I was on the ladder anyhow. The first thing I see is what looks

like a stag beetle with a man's face behind the pinchers. "AHH!" I watch it wiggle and try to walk, but the shell shatters

before I can move and Len is standing there, bow pointed at what's left of it looking confused. "Sis, you do that?" I shake

my head, well at best that was odd. I decide to think on it later. Leon has dispatched countless of the 'demons' by now

and I better start. Swinging both of my twin short swords as one I hack my way to his side, but I only run into dead bug

shells. "Rin, get out now! They keep coming, I've killed the same damn one six times! Set the ex... BOOMS" He always

said things in a wired way when he fought, but that was just how he was. I nod and kick open the box we set in the

walls labeled "Booms" and grab what Leon called C4. They all had a been preset to ten minutes. After setting them I grab

Leon by the shirt and yell, "We got to go NOW!" He just nods and fights, backing up a step a swing. That's when

something black catches my eye, then something white on the other side but all I saw when I looked was a few feathers.

I don't care if a bird flies by when large bugs are attacking. Leon had made it to the ladder and poked my belly "Rin-chan

you go up, I'll be right behind you, but Len goes first." I nod and force my twin brother up the ladder, fallowing him and

keeping an eye on Leon. He had a bad habit of forgetting that HE needs to run to, although he always comes back.

I yell down at him anyhow, "Come on, I'll kill any poor thing that tries to touch you!" Once again the black and white flashes and a winged figure grabs me, it's figure haloed by red flames.

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

**SOORY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A PERFECT WAY TO END!**


End file.
